I'd Do Anything For You
by Miranda Panda-chan
Summary: Mitsuru is fighting Dawn's Venus when he is shot with an arrow, Mahiru rushes to his side, this is what went on between them in his last moments on earth. RxR Character Death


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mikan No Tsuki, I never will unfortunately, and now I feel bad. Thanks for hurting my feelings. (Runs off and cries) Uh…I'd also like to say that I don't own the rights or anything else to the song of Wonderful Journey, the makers of Anastasia or however you spell that own it or part of it, at least that's where I got the song from…. That's what I get for watching the credits. **

**A/N: 'Ello everyone! This is a very angsty songfic though the song itself is actually pretty happy. Originally I was going to make this happy…but we all know that I am never happy which makes it awfully heart to write happy things…. This is why people worry about me…anywho all my stories are on hole because not only am I being forced to begin to have a life, I have major writer's block at the moment. So if you'll please be so kind as to review, that would make me very happy. Thankies very much!**

**

* * *

I'd Do Anything For You**

Mahiru looked down, her eyes blood-shot and tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw Mitsuru lying on the ground with a sacred word arrow embedded in his chest. Rain poured down on her and her beloved, as she tried to remove herself from Nozomu's grasp. He held on tight not wanting an arrow to embed itself in her. She screamed as she saw blood seeping through his shirt, as he winced in pain and shivered. He knew he was getting close to death, and obviously, she knew too. Nozomu held on strong though, keeping an eye on Dawn's Venus, who were at the moment fighting a furious Misoka and Akira. Finally, they heard Hokuto's and Mutsura's screams of pain as they fell to the ground with a thud. Nozomu let his grasp on Mahiru diminish and she broke through his encircled arms.

"MITSURU!"

_We were strangers starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Mitsuru looked at her, pain evident on his face as she ran to his side. She ran a hand through his aqua-green colored hair and whispered words of apologies and commands to not die. He laughed dryly, before coughing and to his horror, finding that blood covered his hand now. He silently cursed remembering how much Mahiru hated death and blood. This time though, there would be no way to bring him back…

"Mahiru…I…" he couldn't catch his breath to finish the sentence of affection he'd planned to say. He was trying, oh was he trying, but his body said no, he wasn't allowed to speak. The nonchalant tengu was not allowed to express his love to the girl of his dreams. The one that had beaten, knocked, and eventually torn down his walls of hatred towards humans, the one that had changed him for the better. She was there when he'd given up on life; he'd given up on himself. She'd told him to remember that a new beginning was the end of something always. That giving up on himself would never make a new beginning for himself.

"Mahiru…I'm sorry."

_No one told me I was going to find you  
__Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
__When I'd lost hope  
__You were there to remind me  
__This is the start_

"NO! MITSURU DON'T DIE! YOU CAN'T DIE YET! I HAVE A TON OF BONES TO PICK WITH YOU! YOU CAN'T DIE! I CAN'T BE A DAMN GIRL IF YOU DIE! UNDERSTAND?" she told him, hysteria woven through her voice, shaking with sobs as she clasped his hand tightly.

"You can't die…" she whispered.

"Believe me, Mahiru-chan, if I had my way, I would keep living, if not for me, than just because you want me too. I love you…but my road of life just took a drastic detour," He said flinching as she gently touched the wound on his chest, "but it's been a wonderful journey while you've been there." He whispered, the rain drowning the sound out before Mahiru could hear anything.

"Mitsuru…I love you." She said crying into his shoulder; he maneuvered an arm to make its way around her shoulders.

_And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful Journey_

She looked at Mitsuru when she felt an arm encircle her. His expression was a mixture of peace and pain. His breathing shallowed with every breath.

"Mitsuru! You can't die! You're the one that promised to be there, always. You promised…you can't just lie like that, it's not right! Stop lying Mitsuru! You're going to get through this. We can use another teardrop, can't we? I would do anything for you…" she wept into his shoulder as his head now rested in her lap. He smiled to himself. So this was how it was to end…he'd prayed so many times that this damn girl would leave him alone, that she and the others would just disappear. He got what he wanted, but not how he'd planned it. He wanted _them_ to go not _himself_.

"Mitsuru…this isn't what I wanted…I wanted to see life with you, live with you, grow old with you, and die _with _you. I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life just because you couldn't wait to die! Why do you have to be so selfish?" she screamed.

"We don't always get what we want now do we, ya damn girl?" he said playfully. She stared at him with blood red eyes and her hair was plastered to her head, her clothes stuck to her body like glue, and tears and rain were mixing together on her face as she stared into his copper eyes with her brilliant blue ones.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
__In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you_

"I'm sorry Mahiru-chan. I finally found someone that was just as lonely as me…but now…well you can see how the story of my life has turned out…" he said his breath shaky.

"I found someone just as lonely as me, Mitsuru. I was looking for someone all along, and no one ever realized that I was alone until you figured it out…that took long enough though didn't it. Mitsuru, I don't want anything to tear us apart…not even death…I always want to be with you. Even if I have to go to hell just to see you, I'll do it, Mitsuru, just don't leave me…" she cried. Nozomu and the others just stared at the couple. Akira was whimpering while the others just looked down at the ground. A gloom settling itself for good, it would never go away. The darkness would leave them all alone, but the dream of finding someone…that would never die within the hearts of those who lived. Mahiru would mourn for Mitsuru, but the dream of finding someone just like them, she'd passed it on to her friends, and they too would pass it on. It was a never-ending cycle, but so was death.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_  
_Left alone in the dark  
__Now I know that dream will live on  
__I've been waiting so long  
__And nothing's going to tear us apart_

Mahiru choked on her own tears as she saw Mitsuru's eyes wavering. He tried to stay alive, just for as long as he could hold on, but his resolve was weakening and the iciness of death was slowly seeping through his very soul. He looked at her one last time.

"Mahiru, I want to keep going, but I can't. I want you to keep living, as long as you can possibly hold on to life. It's a precious thing, and for you…you wouldn't be the same without it. Nothing can tear us apart, I'll always be with you. My love for you will always be flowing free…but I can't be there with you for the teardrops in the world. My life with you has been wonderful though…simply wonderful…I love you…Mahiru." He breathed before shuddering. His eyes looked at her as his hand stroked her cheek, trying to rid her beautiful face of dreadful tears. With one last breath, his eyes closed, and his hand dropped to the ground with hollow thud.

"MITSURU!"

_And life is a road and I want to keep going  
__Love is a river want to keep flowing  
__Life is a road now and forever  
__Wonderful Journey_

Mahiru looked at her beloved, his hand was cold now, his fingers turning blue as was his lips. She stroked his face and hair, knowing that she'd never feel her beloved's, Mitsuru's, warmth, ever again. Nozomu came up behind and hugged her from behind, whispering apologies to the distraught girl. She sat there, numb, cold, shivering, sorrowful, and all she could was simply continue to play with his hair. Nozomu pulled her up with a firm grip on her shoulders and looked down at the tengu-boy.

"Mahiru-chan, Mitsuru wouldn't have wanted you to be sad for him, he knew this was part of the job, that this could happen. He took the risks, he saved your life with his own, be thankful and never forget him, but don't shame his actions. He saved the girl he loved, the girl most precious to him, you, and that was what he wanted to do. Know that he did that for you, and never think that he left you on purpose."

"Believe me, Nozomu, I won't ever forget what my beloved did for me, ever. YOU HEAR ME MITSURU? I'M NEVER FORGETTING THAT YOU LEFT ME! I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK ONE OF THESE DAYS! I will, I promise…" she said sighing before walking back with Nozomu. Akira carried Mitsuru's body, he was buried at the Moon Palace and is still there to this day.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
__In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you_

Mitsuru smiled down at his Mahiru from the clouds. He didn't know how he'd managed it but he made his way to heaven before it was too late. He knew she'd get him back, he knew. But he also was sure that nothing would tear them apart, and nothing had…he still watched over her with a proud smile that it was his Mahiru that was the shining star of every day that she would ever see.

* * *

**A/N: Please review or be smitten by my evil accomplices in crime!**


End file.
